Bill Scallion
' Charles '''is a member of the scallion gang. He is the shortest scallion and not as sneaky as Troy. He is also known as the Milk Money Bandit, a bandit who watches children in Bumblyburg and steal their Milk Money and spend it on candy and toys. He is also known as a salesman and singer. Appearance Scallion 3 is the shortest in the group. He has the biggest nose, which is colored blue like his eyelids (however, in his most recent appearances his eyes and nose are the same color as his skin). Unlike the other two scallions, his stalks curl down instead of sticking straight up. Acting *Wisemen in ''"Daniel and the Lion's Den" ''on "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?"'' *Himself in "God wants Me To Forgive Them?!?" (Theme Song) *Bandit in "The Story of Fibber-O-Loo" ''on "Are You My Nighbor?" '' *Himself in "Rack, Shack and Benny" (Theme Song) *Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" (Theme Song) *Himself in "Very Silly Songs!" *Himself in "Larry-Boy! And the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself in "Josh and the Big Wall!" (Theme Song) *Wisemen And Bandit in "Bob & Larry's Favorite Stories" Vol.1 *Salesman #3 in "Madame Blueberry" *Quartet Singer in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" in "The End of Silliness?" *Milk Money Bandit in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Jopponian in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Jerky Vendor in "The Star of Christmas *Desperado in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Jerky Vendor in "An Easter Carol" *Jerky Vendor in "Dr.Jiggle Mr.Sly on "A Snoodle's Tale" *Jerky Vendor in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Choco-Bandit #2 in "LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *Pirate Pliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself and Jerky Vendor in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" '' *Himself in ''"Blungers of the Boo-Boo Ville" ''on "Abe and the Amazing Promise"'' *Himself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Scallion Dad in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Frank in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Quartet Singer in "Larry Learns to Listen" *Quartet Singer in "Bob Lends a Helping Hand" *Himself in "The Little Drummer Boy" (Theme Song) *Himself in "God Loves You Very Much" (picture) *Himself in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Castle in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Voice Actors *Mike Sage ("Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" - "The Star of Christmas") *Brian K. Roberts ("Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" onwards '' ) Gallery Salesman 3.jpg|Charles Scallion as Salesman in ''"Madame Blueberry" The milk money bandit.jpg|Charles Scallion as The Milk Money Bandit in LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed Unnamed scallion men 3.jpg|Charles Scallion in "Tomato Sawer & Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Jerky Vendor.jpg|Charles Scallion as Jerky Vendor in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" Wiki2 003.JPG|Charles Scallion as Pirate Pliot in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" Scallion 3 With Out Moth.jpg|Charles Scallion in "Blungers in Boo-Boo Ville on Abe and the Amazing Promise" Scalliondude.jpg|Charles Scallion as Frank in "Sweet Pea Beauty" Lenny .png|Charles Scallion in "God Loves You Very Much" Trivia *In Are You My Neighbor?, he was a bandit along with the other scallions and took out Larry. In Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, when Larry is Larry-Boy, he is defeated and taken into custody. *In "Daniel in the Lion's Den" on Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, he is show to show up late when the other scallions are already ahead of him and he always has to carry someone by his head and he is obvously struggling. He is known being late having dealing with heavy stuff. Category:Scallions Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Adults Category:Cameo Characters Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:End of silliness Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Veggie Tales Theme Song Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Larry-Boy And The Rumor Weed Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Larry Learns To Listen Category:Bob Lends A Helping Hand Category:God Loves You Very Much Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Larry Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Bob And Larry's Favorite Stories